Preacher: Angelville
"Angelville" is the first episode of season three of the supernatural drama series Preacher and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Slovis with a script written by Sam Catlin. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, June 24th 2018 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Flashback Many years ago, an occultist named Marie L'Angell used her talents to weave minor spells for customers willing to pay her prices. She operated out of the Angelville plantation in Louisiana. Her underlings included T.C. and Jody as well as her daughter, Christina Custer. Christina sought to get out of Marie's oppressive thumb, and tried to take a bus into the city. T.C. and Jody intercepted the bus, and Jody bashed her face into the side of the window before bringing her back to Angelville. Marie L'Angell confronted her and knew that she had something on her person. Christina took a photograph of husband and infant son, crumpled it up and swallowed it. Marie had T.C. and Jody hold her down while she opened her up with a scalpel to retrieve it. Rather than sew her back up, Marie had the men take her to "the machine". The Present Jesse Custer and the vampire known as Cassidy drive to Angelville with the body of the recently murdered Tulip O'Hare in their car. Cassidy is furious at Jesse for not allowing him to make her a vampire in order to save her, and tells him that he hates him. Jesse responds with "You hate me now? Just wait". They arrive at Angelville, which appears to be deserted. Jesse calls out for his grandmother, but gets no response. Cassidy continues to berate him for letting Tulip die, and spitefully confesses that the two of them had sex. This sparks Custer's infamous temper and the two begin fighting. The fight is broken up by Jody and T.C., who scarcely look much older than they did all those years ago when Jesse was a child. Marie L'Angell rolls out into the room in her wheelchair and Jesse explains the situation. Marie has the ability to bring Tulip back from the dead, but it will come at an extreme cost. Time is short though. For now, her spirit is in Purgatory, but it won't be long before she passes over forever. To conduct the ritual, they need to gather up some of Tulip's favorite things as a means of inviting her spirit back into her body. She also needs some transpoil and tells Jesse that Jody will know how to acquire some. Purgatory The spirit of Tulip O'Hare is in Purgatory. Purgatory resembles a living room studio set from an old sitcom. Present in the room is a young Tulip O'Hare. The front door opens and in walks Jake O'Hare - Tulip's father, which is accompanied by canned applause. The man is wearing old fashioned black and white striped prison attire and has clearly just been released from incarceration. He promises young Tulip that he is going to get a job and get his life together. He has a job interview the following day. Little Tulip asks if he would bring back some of her favorite candy, Neccos Wafers. Jake leaves, and afterwards, Tulip's mother, Barb O'Hare emerges from the bedroom wearing a bathroom. It appears that she is a prostitute who has been entertaining a client. She scoffs at the notion of Jake getting a job, and states that the O'Hares never amount to anything - including Tulip. Jake has his interview with the assistant manager of an eatery called the Monday Bistro. He gets the job, but after his first day finds himself back in trouble with the law. He rushes home and grabs a gun, prepared to defend himself from pursuing law-enforcement officers. Jake, Little Tulip, and adult Tulip open the window and open fire at an unseen menace with their weapons. After this bizarre dreamscape ends, Tulip hears a familiar voice echoing in her head. She goes to a Felix the Cat wall clock and turns it on. Back in the present There is a lot of bad blood between Jesse and Jody, as Jody is the man who murdered his father before his eyes when Jesse was a young boy. Their search for transpoil brings them to a motel where a family known as The Boyds have been hanging out. The Boyds likewise barter in mystical favors and are longstanding rivals of the Angelville crew. Jesse and Jody get into a scuffle with Bruneau Boyd before acquiring the transpoil. When they get back to Angelville, Jesse tries to get the transpoil from Jody, old tensions arise, and the two begin fighting. Jody demonstrates a strength and endurance beyond that of a normal human, and beats Jesse down to the ground. Marie and T.C. get Jody to back down and he gives Jesse the transpoil. Inside the house, Jesse agrees to enter into a blood compact with Marie L'Angell. The terms of the compact are not made clear, but Jesse swears that he will do "anything" if his grandmother's magic can resurrect Tulip. Marie replies with "'Anything' is a big word". Marie L'Angell performs the ritual as Jesse calls out Tulip's name. Moments later, Tulip awakens. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher was created by comic book writer Garth Ennis and artist Steve Dillon. The Preacher comic book series was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint and ran for sixty-six issues from 1995 to 2000. * Preacher was developed for television by Sam Catlin, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. * This episode had a viewership of 838,000 people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 134,000 from the previous episode. It ranked 0.23% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Although credited, actors Graham McTavish, Ian Colletti, Pip Torrens, Noah Taylor, Julie Ann Emery and Malcolm Barrett do not appear in this episode. * Actor Colin Cunningham is added to the main cast line-up beginning with this episode. * Actress Betty Buckley is added to the main cast line-up beginning with this episode. * Actress RaeLynn Bratten is credited as Raelynn Symone Bratten in this episode. * Actor Renes Rivera is credited as Renes Antonio Rivera in this episode. * Actor Michael Martin is credited as Michael S. Martin in this episode. * John Wilmot is identified as assistant manager in the episode's closing credits. In the episode itself, he is wearing a name tag that identifies him as James. * Renes Antonio Rivera's character is identified as Bruneau in the closing credits. His full name is Bruneau Boyd, and he is part of the Boyd family that is in competition with Marie L'Angell. * Gary Tieche becomes a consulting producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Sheila Phillips becomes a co-producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Natalie Angel becomes an associate producer on the series beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of Christina Custer, who is Jesse Custer's mother. She appears in flashback only in this episode. * Marie L'Angell appears in both flashback and the main story in this episode. * T.C. appears in both flashback and the main story in this episode. * Jody appears in both flashback and the main story in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Jake O'Hare and Barb O'Hare, who are Tulip O'Hare's parents. They appear in a Purgatory vision only in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Bruneau Boyd. Allusions * Tulip O'Hare was killed by Lara Featherstone in the climax of "The End of the Road". Cassidy attempted to turn her into a vampire, but Jesse stopped him, which is why there is so much enmity between the two in this episode. * The three items that are used in Tulip O'Hare's resurrection ritual are Boo Berry, Blue Rooster beer, and Necco Wafers. Supernatural elements * Cassidy is a vampire so there is an automatic supernatural element to the series by virtue of his very existence. Cassidy doesn't demonstrate any overt vampiric traits, but he is show shielding himself from the sun when he enters Angelville. * Marie L'Angell demonstrates several different aspects of occultism and/or witchcraft in this episode. She uses mystical components and hypnosis to cure a Congressman's alcoholism. She readies herself to perform a libido spell on an elderly couple. Later, she makes a blood compact with Jesse Custer, which involves him slicing open his hand and dripping blood onto a handkerchief. * Jody demonstrates a strength level that could only be described as supernatural. He is seen holding up the back-end of a truck with one hand. Even given his prodigious size and apparent physical heartiness, there is no way a man of his age, size and weight could accomplish such a feat through natural means. * Tulip O'Hare's experience in Purgatory can be described as a supernatural element based on location. * The presence of God in a conventional setting classifies as a supernatural occurrence. * Marie L'Angell brings the dead back to life. You don't get much more supernatural than that. Quotes * Jesse Custer: You want to know what I need you for? When you asked me the other day, so stupid I couldn't think. I need you for everything, everything, Tulip. My entire life, to drink and have fun and mess around with. Who am I ever gonna rob a store with except for you, you know? I mean, I don't even know how to blow a safe for Christ sake. Production crew * Mark Rutman - Casting * Dave Porter - Composer * Glenn Garland, ACE - Editor * Meghan Rogers - Production designer * Andrew Voegeli - Director of photography * Gary Tieche - Consulting producer * Anne Johns - Co-producer * Carla Ching - Producer * Mary Laws - Producer * Dominic Cooper - Co-executive producer * Mark Stegemann - Co-executive producer * Garth Ennis - Executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Sara Goodman - Executive producer * Mark McNair - Executive producer * Michael Slovis - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Sheila Phillips - Co-producer * Natalie Angel - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * * *